Living with A Mouse and A Rat
by WRATH77
Summary: Our two favorite rodents find themselves in the 21st century and human-sized. They are found by two human girls and now have to live with each other. Will our heroes survive living together? Eventual Basil X OC and Ratigan X OC. No flames, please! R
1. Introduction

Isabelle and Lily looked at each other and then looked at the two individuals that sat on their sofa.

Basil and Ratigan.

It all started when they the two suddenly appeared in the girls backyards. After a couple moments of pure hysteria, the girls noticed something from their favorite characters from their favorite childhood film.

They were for one thing, human sized. Ratigan was around 6'4, while Basil was around 5'6. They were also still dressed from their own time line and were still...rodents.

So far, the girls have no idea how these two got into their world, became this size or still the same. They were lucky that live in an isolated part of New Jersey.

Isabelle was the one who broke the silence.

"So...do you guys have any idea how you got here?"

The two rodents just shook their head.

"I was just chasing after him." Basil said, pointing to Ratigan, "The moment I grabbed him, I suddenly felt like I was falling and we just...came here."

"Exactly what I felt." Ratigan said.

Lily sighed and then shrugged.

"Well, our friend, Leo, is a physicist, maybe he can help out." she said, "So, looks like you going to have to stay with us.

The two stared at her and then jumped on their feet.

"I will not live here with him!" Basil yelled.

"i will do no such thing!" Ratigan also yelled.

"Listen here!" Isabelle said, walking to the two, her 4'11 stature making her look tiny next to them.

"You two have nowhere to go, you're in your own world or your own freaking time line! Where the hell can you go?" she yelled, making them look at her and then growling under their breath. They both knew she was right.

"So, please, try to get along and try not to kill each other." she said, making the defective and criminal look at one another and glare.

Lily looked and the scene and snorted.

"This ought to be good."

AN: Here is my new GMD story and its sort of AU, it's with the boys in our world and was found by two human girls, who are roommates. Now, they have to live with each other and figure out how this century works. Could our two favorites live together with out killing each other? Stay tuned!

So, in a way, this is almost like a sitcom, a lot of humor in it. But also there's be some angst moment, romance, smut, and etc. A series of one-shots, but the plot is just the boys living there and trying to figure out how they get back home. I put New Jersey, because they are some isolated places there in the woods.

YES. THERE WILL BE ANTHRO X HUMAN STUFF HERE, DONT LIKE, DONT READ! AND NO FLAMES!

I think if these two were human-sized, that will be their heights. Vincent Price was 6'4, why not do that with Ratigan? Squee! Basil is around 5'6, since he's only half way with Ratigan.

If you wondering why the girls arr so calm, it just doesn't take a lot to surprise these two.

Next chapter will have the girl's descriptions

Anyway, enjoy, comments are loved and I don't own GMD, just Lily and Isabelle!


	2. The Girls

Ratigan and Basil may be adversaries, but the one thing that they both share was keen observance. They put that skill to the test as they observed their lodgers.

They first noticed Lily O'Hare, who was 25, had curly blonde hair, length which led to her waist and playful blue eyes. She had a southern drawl to her voice and always gave them a playful grin. She was around 6ft tall and was very pretty. Pretty was actually an understatement since she actually had a bewitching type of beauty, she almost looked like a doll. Here was a woman that knew she was gorgeous and knows how to use it to her advantage. Which usually lead to noises coming from her bedroom and with her having sexual escapades. When Basil asked why she was so...sexually active, she just smiled and said that they only going to live once and they might as well enjoy life. She also says that its helps her with her books.

Lily was actually a novelist; a successful one at that. She wrote novels that were usually very dirty and had a lot of romance in it. The rodents took a look at one of her novels and had to put it down after a few chapters; for they couldn't read the rest without blushing. She usually gave them an amused smile, like they were giving her free entertainment.

Her best friend and roommate, Isabelle Diaz, was quite different.

Isabelle was also 25, but looked 10 years younger and didn't really look Spanish. She had curly brown hair to her shoulders, brown eyes that had square glasses around them and was a petite 4'11. Isabelle had a more simple type of beauty that the two felt more comfortable around her. She was kind and patient with both of them, almost maternal like. She seemed to be the only one that's actually trying to help them get used to this century, explaining the different appliances. She has given them their own room (which are thankfully separated from each other) and gave them clothes that they could wear. She thankfully found clothes that could fit Ratigan and were mostly ones that fit his taste, which he was grateful for.

Isabelle was a costume designer and usually got a lot of calls from theaters from Central New Jersey and New York. This usually meant she had to get to them and takes the designs herself. She had two rooms, one for her bedroom and another was her workshop, since she sometimes makes the costumes herself. They both agreed that she had talent and an interesting imagination, due to the designs she made.

The rodents noticed that the girls were a lot like them; complete opposites, but both have keen minds. Yet, it worked perfectly with them, making them get along. They wonder that now that they have to live together, they will have to get along as well.

AN: And here is the second chappie, introducing the girls.

Actually, the girls have already been introduced, but I'm showing how they look like. I based Lily's look on Sheri Moon Zombie, preferably the Baby look from The Devils Rejects Film's. She has such a unique look. As you can see, Lily is a very...sexually active individual. She is not a slut; she just likes sex to a certain degree. Yeah, she write those cheesy sex novels, concerning how her love life is, its the perfect job. She also gets a lot of money for it, so that's cool. Pfft, I just noticed I made her taller then Basil. LOL

Isabelle's look are sort of based on me, I seriously look 10 years younger then my age. I'm 22 and people think I'm 16 or 12. I also have brown hair, brown eyes and wear glasses. I'm also 4'11 and don't look Spanish, even though both of my parents are Spanish descent. I made her tiny next to the people she's living with. I chose her to be a costume designer because I think that's kind of a cool job and I will later say she like theater and all that.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan or Basil, just Isabelle and Lily!


	3. Chores

Isabelle was downstairs when she called Basil and Ratigan to the kitchen, still getting used to the intelligent rodents that are living in her house.

"Ok, boys, you need to pick up after yourselves." she said, pointing to the sink, "Go wash the dishes."

Basil and Ratigan looked at each other and then looked at Isabelle in confusion.

"You have done housework before, right?"

They both shook their heads.

"Ms. Judson usually did it."

"I just ordered my men to do it."

Isabelle just stared at them and then face palmed herself.

"Good god!" she groaned out and then looked at the two with a bemused expression.

"OK, Ratigan, you wash the dishes. Basil, you dry them."

"Wait a minute! Ratigan exclaimed, "Why do I have to do this?"

"Because you live here and I'm not picking up after you. I'm not a maid. You have to earn your keep!"

Ratigan looked at her and was about to argue with her, but she just gave him a stern look, which silenced him. She then left to clean upstairs, leaving the men to clean the dishes.

Ratigan grumbled as he scrubbed the dishes. He removed his gloves and jacket earlier, while Basil was silent as he dried the dishes.

"Why didn't I say anything to her?" Ratigan mumbled, "I could have frightened her into submission, but I didn't."

At that comment, Basil chuckled.

"Do you really think you could scare her?" Basil said, making Ratigan shrug. The back door opened and Lily came in.

"Howdy, boys." she greeted, then smirking when she saw Ratigan.

"My, my, whats this?" she drawled out, "The nefarious Professor Ratigan is doing dishes? What is the world coming to?"

He growled and looked at her.

"Don't you-!" he started to say, and then there was a loud crack. He looked at the dish he was washing, realizing that he broke it in half.

"Nice job, genius."Lily said in a mocking tone as she walked away, making Ratigan grit his teeth, thinking that he might just go insane in this house.

AN: And here we have our boys doing housework! Lol, its kinds funny to think about.

I have a feeling that they never done any chores. Basil has Miss Judson, and Ratigan just orders his thugs to do it. Heh, losers. As you can see, Isabelle has a firm hand and she's not intimidated easily, certainly not by a 6ft rat in a suit.

Now with Ratigan and Lily, they do not get along...at all. Think like CC and Niles from that 90's show, The Nanny. They are like that, constantly baiting each other.

Oh, to DisneyPrincess, could you please PM me? I need to ask you something.

Anyway, I don't own Ratigan or Basil, just Isabelle and Lily! Comments are loved!


	4. Books

Ratigan was in front of Isabelle's room, sighing as he knocked. He knows she's not in her workshop today; she's gotten no clients or calls. He knows that at times she has all nighters and sometimes slept there.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened, seeing Isabelle looking up at him with a questioning look.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Miss Isabelle, Miss Lily told me you have a large selection of books. I was wondering if I could borrow one."

Isabelle smiled at him and nodded, steeping aside to let him in. As Ratigan walked into her bedroom, the first thing he noticed was the entire room was purple.

Actually, it was of different shades of purple. The walls and ceiling was a lilac purple, the sheets of her bed were a lavender and her curtains were violet. He should have guessed that purple was her favorite color, since he saw her car, a Volkswagen beetle, which was also purple.

"I take it you're fond of the color purple." he said, making Isabelle roll her eyes at him. He noticed she also had wind chimes, dream catchers and fairy figurines. He remembers her telling him that she's likes fairytale's and mythology. He also saw that she had posters of wolves and horror movies. She also had some weird signs that said, "Come to the Darkside, we have cookies." He heard Isabelle calling out his name, getting his attention.

"Well, pick your choice." she said, waving her hand to the bookshelf and his eyes widened.

Isabelle had three large bookshelves, filled with different books and it looked like she was running out of space. Isabelle saw Ratigan's shocked look and just chuckled.

"I read a lot." she said, pushing her glasses up.

"I can see that." he said, looking at her, "Um...what do you recommend?"

Isabelle smiled and reached over to get a small purple book. She gave it to Ratigan and looked at the title.

"Misery by Stephen King." he read out loud, "Is it good?"

Isabelle nodded enthusiastically.

"It's very good. He writes good scary stories."

Ratigan nodded and he turned to walk out of the room. But, he then turned around again, and went to Isabelle, grabbing her hand and kissing it. Isabelle blushed darkly and he smiled deviously at her.

"Thank you, my dear." he said as he walked out of the room. Isabelle stood there, wondering how she's going to look at the professor without blushing.

AN: So, here we have Isabelle and Ratigan bonding a bit, over books. Isabelle's room is like mine, minus the three bookshelves. I only have one and I'm losing space. Yeah, so I put Isabelle drives a beetle because I adore those cars and also since Isabelle is so short, it's a small car and she will fit fine. Just to let you know, Lily drives a jeep, she's kind of making a statement with it.

Anyway, so she gives Ratigan a Stephen King book, it's a good book to start with. Yup, Ratigan is just so suave with Isabelle, and Isabelle is kind of acting like an idiot here. Can't blame her there.

I have to try to really not be bias with this story, I need to put Basil having some air time too.

Anyway, comments are loved and enjoy! I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	5. Fair Game

Isabelle was making coffee one morning when Lily came in the kitchen with a yawn and smiled at Isabelle.

"Morning, sugar."

"Morning, Lil."

Lily then stood in front of Isabelle with a calculating look.

"Izzy, are you interested in Basil at all?" she asked, making her friend look at her in confusion.

"What you mean interested?"

"I mean, interested, interest." Lily said, wiggling her eyebrows. Isabelle finally understood what she meant and blushed.

"No, Lily, I'm not." she said, making Lily grin.

"Goody because I am."

"Why?"

"Because he's such a nerd and I ain't so sociable. He's much more of a challenge."

"So, Ratigan isn't?" Isabelle said with a smile, making the blonde shake her head.

"Not really. He's pretty...predictable. He's the suave, dark gentleman. Totally predictable." she said with a grin, "Besides, I know you are totally into him."

Isabelle pulled back, blushing as she tried to speak.

"I'm not interested in him at all!" Isabelle sputtered.

"Interested in who?"

They looked at the doorway and saw Ratigan walked in. He raised an eyebrow when Isabelle blushed and looked down while Lily just grinned. He shrugged and gave Isabelle back the book.

"Oh, you finished Misery?" she asked, seeing him nod, "What you think?"

"It was very...disturbing." he said, "The characterization of Annie was very..."

He fell silent as he tried to find the right words.

"Creepy?" Isabelle suggested.

"Frightening." he said, The ax scene made me cringe."

"Yeah, you know they made a movie out of this book."

"Really?"

"Yeah, except in the ax scene, they toned it down to a sledgehammer." she said, " She hit his foot with it and it went sideways."

Both Ratigan and Lily cringed from the thought while Isabelle grimaced.

"Yeah, my legs hurt after I saw that." she said with a nod. The, they heard a door opened followed by a yawn. Lily smiled deviously to herself.

"Basil's awake." she purred, then leaving the room. Isabelle grimaced to herself and yelled out;

"Lily, please! Don't break him!"

AN: And here we have the girls having a moment and as you can see, they have their own preferences.

Unfortunately, Lily, the local man-eater, has her sights on Basil. Be afraid Basil, Be very afraid.

Ratigan is very predictable, you could expect at least some stuff from him, Basil is harder to figure out. Isabelle liked Ratigan more; she, like me, finds the villains more interesting.

If you are wondering why Lily is going after Basil, a rodent, its because he's basically a man and she think she could get any man.

Misery is a very creepy book and the sledgehammer scene in the film did make my legs hurt. It looks so damn painful!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan and Basil, just Lily and Isabelle!


	6. Mousetrap

Basil walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water when something caught his eye on the counter. He walked closer and then stiffened when he saw it.

It was a mousetrap, with a little piece of cheese on it.

"Miss Diaz!" he called out, seeing Isabelle walk in.

"What, what's wrong?"

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to the trap.

"Its a mousetrap." she said matter-of-factually.

"I know what it is? Why is it there?"

"We have been getting some more around here and...Basil, it has nothing to do with you!"

Basil just glared at her and Isabelle left the room, shaking her head. Basil looked at the mousetrap again in disbelief and he suddenly had a craving for some cheese. He missed Mrs. Judson's cheese crumpets and Isabelle unfortunately doesn't know how to make them. He looked at the cheese on the mousetrap and then shook his head.

"_Now_ _really_." he thought "_Its completely idiotic._"

But he decided that if he was quick enough he could get it. He slowly reached for it and grasped it with his fingers, smiling slyly.

"_I'm going to get it._" he thought "_I'm actually going to beat this vile contraption. I'm-_"

SNAP!

Basil's eyes widened as he bit his lip to keep from yelling out in pain. He looked at his hand that was stuck in the trap and he lightly grabbed it, trying to pull it off. He heard the door open and a startled sigh. He looked at the door and saw Isabelle looking at him with befuddlement and amusement.

"I cant believe what I'm seeing." she said, walking to Basil and looked at his hand caught in the trap, shaking her head.

"And you're suppose to be smart, Basil." she said, gently taking his hand in her, looking at it, "OK, how we're going to do this?"

As she looked at his hand, the door opened , revealing Ratigan.

"What happened? I heard a snap and-" he said, then stopping when he saw Basil and his hand in the trap. He first looked shocked and then burst out laughing.

Ratigan leaned against the door, laughing hysterically. He slowly left the room, still laughing boisterously. Basil just put his head down, his ears perked down in embarrassment.

"_This just couldn't get any worse._" he thought.

Then Lily walked in.

"Hey, what's gong on? Ratigan is lying on sofa, laughing like a maniac." she said, pointing over her shoulder, "What's wron-"

She then saw Basil and she snorted.

"Oh myyyyyy gaaaaawd!" she howled, then laughing hard as she left the room. Isabelle just shook her head as she held Basil's hurt hand.

"I still cant believe you did this." she said, with a amused smile on her face while Basil was just embarrassed with the whole thing.

AN: Here we have Basil doing something kind of stupid. I was kind of inspired when I saw a Too Close for Comfort episode, when Monroe got his hand caught in the mousetrap. Why, Basil? Its funnier that way then Ratigan and also because Basil is a mouse. Lol.

I think he would want to "beat" the mousetrap since it got so many mice. As you can see, he's a bit insulted with the mousetrap.

With the girls, he's a bit more formal then Ratigan. He calls the girls Miss and by their last names. Ratigan does too, but he calls the girls by their first names.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	7. Texting

Isabelle was in a New Jersey theater when her cell phone vibrated from a text she receive. She flipped it open and looked at her inbox.

7 texts from Ratigan.

Lily recently bought Ratigan and Basil cell phones on one of her splurge moments, mostly for emergency's. She just put them in her plan (under assumed name) and showed them how it works. Ratigan apparently discovered the joys of texting. Some of the messages said;

"LOL"

"ROFL"

"I PWN U!"

"BBQ!"

The last message he sent said;

"Impressed? I have master your texting mechanism."

Isabelle just rolled her eyes, texting Ratigan back and going back to work. The message she sent was;

"Ratigan...stfu."

AN: So here wee have the boys have cell phones and Ratigan is just have a ball texting. I think he will have try to impress Isabelle with his texting, but she's not...at all.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	8. Trapped

Basil looked in his room for the object he seek, but huffed in frustration. He left downstairs and saw Ratigan reading another Stephen King book on the sofa and heard Isabelle in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and decided to ask the professor his question.

"Ratigan." he said, seeing that the rat hasn't heard him.

"Ratigan." he said a little louder, still no answer.

"Ratigan!" he yelled, making the rat jump. He then looked at Basil with a snarl.

"What do you want?" he snarled, glaring at the detective.

"Be nice." Isabelle said as she walked into the room, "What are you looking for, Basil?"

"My deerstalker." he said, seeing Isabelle's confused look, "My hat. I can't find it anywhere.:

"Are you planning to go somewhere?" Ratigan said, making Basil glare at him.

"Of course not, but I would like to have all of my things in order."

Isabelle looked thoughtful for a moment and then snapped her fingers.

"I think Lily has it in her room."

The rodents blanched at that; Lily's room has officially been declared forbidden territory. Basil sighed as he walked to the stairs and stood in front of the blondes door. He knocked and hearing nothing, opened the door and walked in.

The first thing he noticed was her bed was covered with red satin sheets and had a canopy over her bed. She had a night-table next to her bed with small bottles on it. There was also a bureau against the wall. Then, he noticed that there was a mirror over her bed. He wondered briefly why she even had a mirror on her ceiling.

Basil shook his head to focus and looked around the room, seeing his hat on the bed knob. He quickly took it and jumped when a voice spoke up.

"Whatcha doing here, Basil?"

He looked behind him and blushed, for there stood Lily wearing a small towel around her body and her hair was wet. Apparently, she just came out of the shower. She smiled at him like a cat that caught a canary and walked up to him, making him back up a little.

"I-I was just looking for my hat and Miss Diaz said it was here and I...I'll be leaving now."

He quickly went to the door, But Lily was quicker, she got in front of him and blocked his way with one of her long legs.

"What's wrong, Basil?" she purred, "Getting nervous?"

"Yes, I am." he said with hesitation in his voice, "May I please leave now?"

Lily pouted and put her leg down, letting Basil leave her room. As he left, she said;

"Be seeing you around, Basil."

She then closed the door, making Basil stand out in the hall with his hat in his hand.

AN: Here we have a look on Lily's house and its kind of a love nest. If you cant figure out why she has a mirror on the ceiling, good, its a rather dirty reason. Yup, she's trying to get her hooks into Basil and he's trying to get away from her. He feels kind of intimidated by her, Lol.

PS: To DisneyPrincess, huns, u need to put that u accept Private Massages in your profile, so we could talk to eachother.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	9. Protection

Basil was reading in the living room when Lily came in wearing a short, sleeveless black dress and black heel. She was looking through her purse, not noticing the mouse staring at her.

Even though he thinks the fashions of the modern world are a bit scandalous, he admits that the blonde looked very...nice in her outfit.

Lily noticed Basil and smiled at him, noticing his frown.

"Hey, Basil, what's the matter?"

"Miss O'Hare, are you sure you should be wearing that ensemble, concerning the way most men act?"

"Oh, no worries, Basil, I got protection."

"Protection?"

"Yes, lookie here"

She reached into her purse and took out a small black canister.

"Mace." she said, putting it back and took out something silvery.

"Knife." she said, clicking it open. She closed it, put it back and then took out a large black object.

"Tazer." she said, making Basil stand up and walked up to her, looking at the object with interest.

"What does that device do?"

"It sends about 10,000 volts into it. See?" she said, pressing it and shows the electricity, making him back up.

"Look, I'll show you how it works." she said, "Hey, Ratigan! Come over here for a sec!"

Basil's eyes widened when Ratigan walked into the room, looking at Lily with a disgruntled expression.

"Yes, what do you wa-" he started to say until Lily tazed him in the arm, making him groan and collapsed on the floor. Lily looked at Basil with a smile as she put the tazer back in her purse.

"See? It works fine." she said, then Isabelle walked into the room, stopping when saw Ratigan on the floor.

"Madre de Dios, what happened to Ratigan?" she shrieked as she bend over to help him to his feet. With a sigh, Lily and Basil helped him up, noticing that the rat's fur looked a little...poofy.

Ratigan looked at Lily and snarled.

"When I regain proper use of my limbs, I'm going to rip you in half!" he snarled, making Lily glare at him.

"You go on right ahead, and I will be waiting with Marty."

Basil looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Marty?"

"Yeah." she said, reaching into her purse and taking out a .38 revolver. "Marty."

Everyone backed up when they saw the gun until Isabelle groaned.

"Lily, put that away and get on with your date!" she said, making the blonde shrug and put the gun back in her purse. She then looked at Basil with a devious smile.

"See, Basil? I have all the protection I need." she said, then turning around and walking out the door. Ratigan growled under his breath.

"I'm going to strangle her." he said, making Isabelle roll her eyes.

"Well, get in line." she said in exasperation, "You're not the only one she pissed off."

AN: In this chapter, we see that Lily is ready for anything and I do mean anything. As you can see, Basil thinks the clothes of today are a little scandalous, due tot he time he's from.

Yeah, Lily used Ratigan as a guinea pig. I could just imagine how his fur must be on end. Yes, she names her guns, don't ask.

When Isabelle gets really scared, she starts speaking Spanish. If you don't know what she said, she said mother of god. Also, she points out that Lily has a long hate list.

Anyway, comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	10. Movie Night:Poltergeist

The group was sitting on the sofa while Isabelle put in a DVD and pressed play. She then plopped down between Ratigan and Lily. One of the unspoken rules was to keep the two rodents separated.

"So, what did you put?" Lily asked.

"Poltergeist." Isabelle responded.

Ratigan and Basil just looked at each other and shrugged. As they watched the movie, they made a few comments.

"Why put the child in the moving zone?" Basil asked, shaking his head.

At the tree scene, Lily jumped and grabbed Basil.

"Holy shit!" she screeched.

"Frightening." Ratigan said, discreetly putting an arm around Isabelle's shoulders.

They watched the movie in silence, until the part that said the graveyard was relocated, making all of them groan.

"Oh, that will do it!" Lily said.

"Why on earth will you move a cemetery?" Ratigan said in disbelief.

They continued to watch the movie in progress until they noticed that the clown doll was gone.

"Where the fuck is the clown?" Lily said.

Then, when the clown appeared along with the music, the group jumped, making the girls shriek and jumped into the rodents laps.

Ratigan looked at Isabelle on his lap, noticing for a moment just how small she was compare to him. Lily was crushing Basil to his chest, having him to pull back a little to breathe.

"Please release me." Basil said, making Lily pout and move off his lap. Isabelle looked at Ratigan and was about to get off, but Ratigan shook his head.

"I don't mind." he said, with Isabelle settling on his lap. Lily and Basil both raise an eyebrow, but went back tot he movie.

As the film ended, they all sighed.

"Man, I won't use a TV again after that experience." Lily said, with everyone nodding in agreement.

"You know, they used actual skeletons for the pool scene." Isabelle said, making everyone grimaced. "That's why everybody thinks that half the cast died a year later."

"Imagine that." Ratigan said.

"Um, Ms. Diaz," Basil said, getting the brunettes attention, "We are not...living on top of a cemetery, are we?"

"No, Basil." she said, shaking her head, "Believe me, that was the first thing I checked when we moved here."

AN: Here is movie night, it going to be a series with the group as they watched different type of movies.

So, here they are watching poltergeist, which is a very creepy movie. Lily is trying to get close to Basil, but he's not buying it. Ratigan and Isabelle get along better and Ratigan is already being a smoothie. Heh heh heh.

That little piece of trivia at the end is true; they really did use real skeletons.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	11. Heat Wave

Basil came out of his bedroom, and walked down the stairs. As of right now, New Jersey was having a heat wave in the summer. Basil and Ratigan were having a hard time adjusting to it, since they weren't use to this type of heat at all.

"Basil, are you OK?"

Basil looked to the side and saw Isabelle carrying a tray of lemonade. She was wearing a gray tank top, jean daisy dukes and was barefoot. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, though it looked like she was already sweating.

"Basil, aren't you hot in that outfit?" she said, pointing to his usual attire. He pulled his collar and shook his head.

"No, Ms. Diaz, I'm fine." he said, even though he was boiling in his clothes right now. Isabelle just rolled her eyes and went into the backyard, with Basil following her. He saw there was four lawn chairs already there with a small table. As he go tot he chairs, he raised an eyebrow at the occupants.

He first saw Lily laying in the chair, wearing a skimpy pink bikini. It seemed like she was sunbathing and she looked at Basil with a feral smile.

"Like what you see, detective?" she purred, making him blush and abruptly sat in the chair next them. He then looked at the other side, looking at Ratigan.

Ratigan was laying on the lawn chair, wearing only his black pants, white dress shirt, and his black boots. He never saw him look so casual. He raised an eyebrow at Ratigan's sunglasses, which were black circle lens, 60's style. Suddenly, Ratigan looked at Basil, startling him.

"It's rude to stare." he said, as Isabelle sat in her chair, fanning herself with a Chinese fan.

"God, it's too hot!" she exclaimed, making Lily look at her with a smirk. She stood up and grabbed the lemonade pitcher, walking to Isabelle.

"Then, you know what?" she said, "You need to cool off!"

She then poured the lemonade over Isabelle, making her shriek and hurriedly stood up, while Lily laugh widely.

"Lily, what the hell is wrong with you?" she shrieked, trying to dry herself. Basil looked at Lily with a disapproving look, while Ratigan stared at Isabelle over his sunglasses. Actually, he was staring at her soaked shirt.

It was soaked through and was see-through, showing she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He kept staring until Basil nudged him.

"Its rude to stare." he whispered, shooting Ratigan's words back, making him glare at him.

Isabelle growled and walked back inside the house to change her shirt, hoping that this heat wave will pass.

AN: Here we have out group during a heat wave. As you can guess, its summer in this time line so far.

Basil won't change his outfit; he doesn't like coming out if his comfort zone. Ratigan is a wee bit more casual; the sunglasses idea I got is from the film Wait Until Dark. He has the Alan Arkin sunglasses.

Yup, Lily is being an idiot, at Isabelle's expense and Ratigan is noticing her.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily.


	12. Shirts

Isabelle was watching TV when she suddenly heard Lily and Basil arguing. She was surprised to also hear Ratigan arguing with her. That's when Lily walked into the room, a little red in the face.

"What was all that about?" Isabelle asked, making Lily look at her with a smile.

"I bought them some shirts and they refused to wear them." she said, looking behind her.

"Come on, Basil!' she called out, Show Isabelle the shirt I got for you."

"This is utterly ridiculous!" the detective yelled back.

"Basil, I promised, I won't laugh." Isabelle said, trying to settle the tension. She heard Basil sigh and watched him walk out of the room, looking down.

Basil was wearing the cliché, "The Man, The Legend" shirt. Isabelle smiled broadly, remembering that she promised not to laugh. She felt a little sorry for Basil who looked really embarrassed.

"This is scandalous shirt." Basil said, glaring at the shirt he worse.

"Ratigan, come on out!" Lily called out.

"NO!"

"Oh for God's sake!" Lily groaned out, going into the room and pulling Ratigan out by his hand. He just gave Lily a death glare and looked at Isabelle with a embarrassed look.

Ratigan was wearing a shirt that said "The World's Greatest Lover". Isabelle tried to keep a straight as she looked at the rat.

"I hope no great expectations accompany this outfit." Ratigan growled out as Isabelle shook her head in amusement. She wonders what other antics Lily is going to pull over their two guests.

AN: Here we have Lily torturing our boys with silly shirts. Basil is just mortified with his shirt and Ratigan is embarrassed for his. I love to torture them.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	13. Comfort

All was quiet in the girl's home, with Ratigan reading yet another Stephen King book, while Lily and Basil played checkers. It surprised the mouse detective that the blonde was good at strategy games.

Then, they heard a car screeched into the driveway and car door slam. It could only be Isabelle, since she was away at work. The front door then slammed open and then slammed closed. They all looked at each other and Lily looked toward the doorway.

"Izzy, is everything OK?" she called out. Isabelle then walked in the room, looking angry and her face tear-stained.

"Sugar, what's wrong?" Lily asked with concern on her face; Basil and Ratigan had equal expressions of concerns also.

Isabelle took a deep breath and started speaking;

"I had to drop off some costumes for Mark, you know, that guy that is doing the new Shakespeare play in Jersey?"

They all nodded, showing they understand.

"So, his assistant came to meet me and she was really nice to me. She then saw my I.D. Card and saw my last name was Diaz. She asked if I was Spanish and I said yes. Then...she looked at me like I was dirt."

Isabelle sniffed and roughly wiped her eyes.

"She then looked at Mark and said: why is this spic working with us?"

Lily gasped while Basil and Ratigan looked confused.

"Spic?" Basil asked.

"It's a racial slur against someone who's Spanish." Lily explained, with the two men ears perked down as they understood.

"I was so angry." Isabelle said, continuing, "I slapped her and walked out. Then, I just drove all the way here. I-I need to be alone for awhile."

She then ran up the stairs and they all heard the door slam. Lily got up with a growl.

"I'm going to fuck up that bitch!" Lily growled, heading to the door until Basil ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"You can't go and assault that woman!" he said.

"And why the hell not? She needs a fucking pounding!"

As the two argue, they didn't notice that Ratigan started to walk up the stairs to Isabelle's room.

Isabelle was laying on her bed face down, crying into her pillow when she heard the door open. The quiet steps told her it was Ratigan.

"What do you want, Ratigan?" she said, her voice muffled by the pillow. She felt Ratigan sit next to her and stroke her hair. She turned to look at him and saw a strange look on his face; he looked both sad and angry.

"A beautiful face like yours shouldn't be covered in tears." he said softly, wiping her tears with his long fingers. His hand felt so cool against her face that she leaned against it. He looked surprised by her action, but her let her. Too soon for him, she pulled away from him and took off her glasses.

"Crud, I dirtied my glasses." she mumbled as she cleaned them and put them back in place. She then looked at Ratigan with her head tilting.

"Did stuff like this happen to you?" she asked, seeing Ratigan eyes widened, his ears then perking down.

"Yes, too many times." he said sadly, "At times, it was violent."

Isabelle looked at him with empathy and gently took his hand.

"No one deserves that." she said softly, making him smile sadly and took her in his arms, resting his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that." he said softly, letting her rest against his chest. Glad for the comfort he was giving her.

AN: Here we have Isabelle experiencing an ugly thing and Ratigan comforts her.

I have never experienced that racism thing, although I have gotten strange looks when I say that I'm half-Puerto Rican and half-Dominican, because they say that they don't get along. Also, I could pass for being white, so I get weird looks for that too.

Lily wants to beat up that bitch and Basil doesn't want to. Ratigan knows how Isabelle feels, so he comforts. Its nice.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	14. Ringtones

The group was in the living room when Isabelle's cell phone suddenly rang, the Psycho theme music coming in. She sighed as she flipped it open and said;

"Hi, mom."

Lily snorted while the boys just looked at Isabelle with amusement. When Isabelle finished talking and closed the phone, Lily looked at her with a smile.

"You put the psycho music for your ma?" she said with a giggle, which Isabelle rolled her eyes and nodded.

"What you got for me?" Lily asked, with Isabelle opening and clicking some buttons. She then smiled at Lily and pressed a button. The song "Twisted Transistor" played and the group laughed when the lyric "Devils little sister" played.

"Good one." Basil chortled, "What about me, Ms. Diaz?"

Isabelle fiddled with her phone again and pushed the OK button. The theme song from the show Chips played, making Lily laughed loudly while Basil quirked an eyebrow.

"What? It fits you." Isabelle said, making Ratigan chuckle.

"What do you have for me, darling?" Ratigan said with a smile. Isabelle went through her phone again and pressed the OK button again. The theme music of Darth Vader played, making the group laugh loudly. Lily wiped her eyes as she continued to laugh.

"Oh my god, that totally fits him." she laughed out.

AN: Here we have the group looking through ring tones. Yeah, I put the Psycho music for my mom; she got pissed off when she found out. Lily's is just random, Basil fits because he's a detective and Chips was a cop show.

I had seen fan art with Ratigan as Darth Vader and I just had to give him the Darth Vader music. It totally suits him! Lol!

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	15. Becoming A Monster

Ratigan walked out of the bathroom one late night, silently cursing Lily for making so much ice tea for the barbeque.

He smiled as he remembered their first barbeque. He and Basil thought it was odd to be cooking outside, but the grilled hot dogs and burgers tasted delicious. He thought it was kind of barbaric to eat the burgers with their hands, but Isabelle explained that it was normal to eat them like that.

Ah, Isabelle.

He thought it was odd that he and the human girl got along so quickly, that they as Lily said, clicked. He wondered what drawn him to the petite girl. Maybe it was the fact that she treated him fairly, that she wasn't intimidated by him at all. She was actually...nice to him.

His thoughts were broken when he heard noise from the living room downstairs. He went down and saw Isabelle watching TV. He cleared his throat, getting her attention.

"Hi, what are you doing up?" she asked as he sat next to her.

"All of Ms. Lily's ice tea got to me." He said, "What about you?"

Isabelle just shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep." she said, "I thought some TV will get me to sleep."

He looked at the screen just as the title came up.

"Criminal Minds?"

"Yeah, it's a good show. It's about people that go into the mind of the killer. This episode is called...Conflicted."

Ratigan raised his eyebrows in interest and sat down to watch the show with her. He was disturbed that the serial killer was raping and killing muscular men. When the team said that it was a woman and a man team, he again looked interested.

"Ah, sound reason." he thought.

But he was shocked when it was revealed that the meek character, Adam, had another personality, the violent Amanda. It disturbed him how quickly he changed into the other personality. The show ended with a quote, "Monsters are real, ghosts are real too. They are inside of us and sometimes they win." Isabelle sighed and said,

"Ain't that the truth"

She then turned off the TV and went into the kitchen. Ratigan looked concern at her abrupt change of attitude and followed her. He found her sitting on the counter with her head down, looking upset. Ratigan pulled a chair up and sat in front of her.

"What's troubling you, my dear?"

Isabelle sighed as she looked at Ratigan.

"I think I have a monster in me."

Ratigan's ears flicked from her statement, but he stayed in place.

"My mother was overbearing." she said, "She tried to control my everyday life. What I eat, what my career was. It was mostly because my sister left; she was lonely and just clung to me, she was using me like a crutch. But I hated that, I almost hated her. One of the reasons I had to leave was because I couldn't take it anymore. She...disowned me when I left, saying I would never succeed without her. I didn't care what she said, but it still hurts. One of the things that really bothered me was how angry I felt, I felt like something burning in me, like...hot rage in me."

Isabelle went quiet while Ratigan configure the information, noticing she accurately portrayed the feeling of rage. He smiled gently as he took her hands in his.

"My dear, I don't think you are going to turn out like what we saw in the television." he said.

His smiled faltered when she looked at him with a dark expression.

"What about you, Ratigan? What did they do to you to turn you into...this?"

He pulled back as he looked at her.

"This?"

Isabelle suddenly jumped off the counter and looked at Ratigan with her arms folded.

"Yes. What turned you into this criminal mastermind? This so called world's greatest criminal mind? What did they do to you?"

Ratigan's ears perked down as memories filled his mind. He remembered the cruel words and the abuse he endured. The memory that hurt the most was when he got jumped and beat up by his fellow professor's and received no retribution for the act.

"What they did to me was monstrous, Isabelle." he said in a tight voice.

"And they created a monster." she shot back, swiftly turning around to go to her room, leaving Ratigan stunned by her words.

Lily and Basil were in the dining room the next morning chatting when Ratigan walked in. they both looked surprised by his tired state.

"You look like hell." Lily said, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." he said, feeling rather foolish that Isabelle's words hurt him. He looked around, noticing she wasn't there.

"Where is Isabelle?" she asked.

"I believe she's in her workshop." Basil said, and then watching as the professor went up the stairs, looking at Lily with a confused expression.

Ratigan sighed as he knocked on Isabelle's door, hearing a come in. He opened the door, seeing Isabelle sitting on a chair, looking straight at him.

"I was wondering when you were going to come." she said, watching as Ratigan entered the room and stood in front of her.

"...I'm not a monster, Isabelle." he said suddenly, then looking embarrassed from his words. But Isabelle only smiled sadly at him.

"I shouldn't have said that to you, I'm sorry." she said, then biting her lip, "Ratigan...what happened to you?"

Ratigan sighed and started speaking, telling Isabelle of the abuse he endured and of the assault that happened to him. He paced as he spoke, feeling oddly restless by her intense look. When he finished, Isabelle gave out a long sigh and gave him a look of...pity.

"Ratigan...when I saw you in the film, at the Big Ben Scene, When you turned...feral."

Ratigan grimaced at that, that wasn't one of his best shining moments.

"Yeah, you looked scary, but I wondered what turned you into that and now I know."

She looked up at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Ratigan, you could have been better then that. You could have gone back on the saddle, saying to them 'See? You didn't beat me, I'm no the man I thought I was.' Instead, you became the thing they accused you of."

Isabelle fell silent and then her eyes widened in realization.

"Wait a tic...is that why you wanted to be king? Because you wanted to get back at the kingdom for what they did to rats?"

The expression on Ratigan's face made her realize she hit a bull eye and she watched him sink into a chair, looking very tired and worn out.

Ratigan was almost scared by Isabelle's perceptive musing, but he was more hesitant of the empathy in her voice. He looked up when he heard a noise and saw Isabelle standing in front of him. Even sitting down, he towered over her. Isabelle looked at him with pity as she gripped his shoulder.

"You're a better man then this, Ratigan." she said softly.

Ratigan looked at her with surprise and he then sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. Isabelle looked surprised by the action, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his hair.

"I only wonder..."Ratigan said, speaking up, "What would have happened if I met someone like you."

Isabelle seemed surprised by his statement, but she didn't say anything as she held him.

AN: Here is a rather intimate moment between these two.

So, Ratigan has his first barbeque and see's Isabelle is depressed. She gives some insight into her life before and as you can see, she doesn't like get along with her mother. That's kind of why she's a bit snappy towards Ratigan; she gets a bit riled up. Again, I'm using my version of Ratigan's past, when he was assaulted by his colleagues. The monster line I got is from V for Vendetta; it's a pretty sweet line.

As you can see, Ratigan is a bit hurt from her words and see's her the next day. He tells her what happened and Isabelle give her opinion on it. Also, she thinks of why he wanted to be king in the film. Doesn't anybody else think that's why he wanted to be king? Lets think about this for a moment, it almost makes sense.

Anyway, Ratigan wonders what would have happened if her had Isabelle in his corner. It makes u wonder.

That Criminal Minds episode, Conflicted, is really good. Scary, but good, Check it out!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	16. What is this?

Basil was in the laundry room getting his clean clothes when he found a box on the floor. He picked it up, reaching and took out a square, foil package. He opened it and took put the object inside.

"What is this?" he thought, "A transparent sock?"

He sniffed the object and chewed on it, noticing it was rubbery and it tasted like oranges. He couldn't figure out what it was, so he decides to ask Isabelle about it. He found her in the living room with Ratigan, talking animatedly about a book called "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo." The Professor was listening intently with interest, making Basil wonder just how close they actually were, but she remembered the task at hand.

"Ms. Diaz." he said, getting her attention, "What is this object?"

he held it up and saw Isabelle's face turned three different shades of red and sputtered over words. She finally looked at him with an embarrassed look.

"Basil...that's a condom."

Both Basil and Ratigan blinked at her answer.

"Ms. Diaz, I don't know what that is."

"Basil, it has instruction on the box." Isabelle said, rubbing her temples in embarrassment. Basil looked at the box, reading the instructions in the back. Ratigan and Isabelle watched as his eyes bugged out and a look of horror came over his face.

"B...G...Oh good god, no!" he yelled out, dropping the box and running to the kitchen. They heard the water starting to run and Basil gargling. Ratigan got up and picked up the box, reading the instructions. He looked surprise as he read, but then grinned deviously.

"Isabelle...how do you work the camera in the phone?" he asked, making Isabelle look at him strangely as she explained how the camera-phone worked. He pulled it out with a smile and set it up.

"Ratigan...what are you going to do?"

"Darling, this is a situation I want to remember for the rest of my life." he said, as he went to the kitchen, with Isabelle shaking her head at the whole thing.

AN: You should have all seen this coming, it was just too fun not to use. You could guess whose box that is, why she left it there is anybody's guess.

So, basil finds a condom, first thinking it's a sock and it's orange-flavored. My boyfriend helped me with this, mostly with Basil's reaction. I feel bad for him now, Lol. Ratigan discovers the wonders of the cell phone again. He's never going to live this down.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	17. 97 Percent

Everything was quiet in the girls home, with Ratigan reading a new book called, "The Girl who Played With Fire." Lily was napping on the recliner and Basil was playing one-man chess. They all flinched when they heard the door suddenly open and then slammed shut. Isabelle walked in, quite irate and sat on the couch next to Ratigan.

"What's the matter?" Basil asked, making all of them look at the brunette.

"One of the girls I was measuring today for a play got herself knocked up!" she said in a huff, "Now, she's going to get fat and I can't make the damn dress."

There was a rather awkward silence as they digested the information that Isabelle said. She then spoke up again.

"I also learned something new today." she said, "I learned that condoms work only 97% of the time."

Lily stood up instantly at that, looking at Isabelle in surprise.

"W-Wait. Are you telling me that 3% of the time they don't even work? They should put that on the box!"

Isabelle stared at her friend in bemusement and slowly said,

"Evidently, they do."

"What?" Lily shrieked as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a long roll of condoms. She looked closer at the packages and her eyebrows raised up.

"They should put it in big letters!" she said, making Ratigan shake his head and go back to his book. Basil just looked mortified at the whole thing.

AN: Kind of a companion piece to the previous chapter. Inspired by a Friends episode. Isabelle is Ross and Lily is Joey. God, that was a funny episode.

Its true, condoms only work 97% of the time, so be careful.

So Isabelle is pissed, Lily is frightened, Basil is mortified, and Ratigan just doesn't give a shit.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	18. Going Out

Basil walked in the living room, seeing Ratigan and Isabelle playing checker. Apparently, Ratigan was winning; judging from his smug look and Isabelle annoyed one.

"Excuse me." he said, getting their attention, "Do you know where Ms.O'hare is?"

"Why?" Ratigan asked.

"We have to finish a chess game."

"She's on a date, Basil." Isabelle said, making Basil huff in annoyance.

"Again? What does she do on these dates?"

"Oh, you know, she's going to do a little dance." Isabelle said, making Ratigan cough with a smile.

"Make a little love." A snicker this time.

"In other words, get down tonight."

Ratigan this time started to laugh, making Isabelle smile. Basil just rolled his eyes at their antics.

"So, she's finally warm up to you, detective?" Ratigan said in a teasing tone. Basil huffed in annoyance as he walked back to his room, wondering if the blonde human has warmed up to him.

AN: So, here we have Basil actually missing Lily, Oh dear. The quotes Isabelle is saying is actually an old 70's song and it actually came from a Friends episode I saw, it was with Chandler. I just had to use it here.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	19. Inverness

Basil looked over his room, wondering where his Inverness coat was. As he looked in his closet, he saw something on the floor. He picked it up, seeing it was a stand of blonde hair.

"Lily." he growled out. He then stormed off to Lily's room, not even bothering to knock as he burst in.

"Ms. O'Hare, I-"

Basil stopped in his tracks for there stood Lily wearing his overcoat. It was little short on her, the coat stopped at her (bare) mid thigh.

"Howdy, Basil, nice to meet you here,"

That's when Basil realized that he just walked into her trap. He took a deep breath to bury the irritation and looked at her with arms folded.

"Ms. O'Hare, I would like my coat back, please." he said tightly.

Lily shrugged and said OK, making the mouse surprised that she gave in so quickly. As he watched her open the top buttons, he realized why.

Lily wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Basil blushed bright red and quickly reached over to close her coat, just stumbling over his words. He tried to say something to Lily, but only strange noises came out.

"Sugar, if you want to talk to me, speak English." Lily said with a smirk. Basil again tried to say something, but he just deflated and put his head down.

"I give up." he sighed out, making Lily wrap her arms around him and patting his back.

"It was a valiant effort, Basil."

AN: And here we have Lily snaring Bail to her trap. Don't worry, he hasn't given up totally and he does get his coat back without any casualty's. Remember, Lily is taller then Basil, so the coat will be that short on her.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Lily!


	20. Its War

Ratigan was cleaning the breakfast table (ordered by Isabelle) with a sponge when Lily came in, talking on the phone with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Dammit, Maxine, I need a little more time with this book. That's all." she said. From what Ratigan knows, Maxine was her editor and was described by Isabelle as a bull of a woman. Lily saw and smirked.

"Hang on, Maxine." she said, then putting the phone down, "You missed a spot."

"Where?" Ratigan asked.

"Here." she said, then suddenly spilling some coffee on the table. Ratigan snarled at her, which Lily just smirked at. Lily then turned around, going back to her conversation and settling her cup down.

Ratigan glared at her and then quickly wiped the coffee with the sponge. Then very quietly, he squeezed the sponge over Lily's cup. He then watched as Lily took the cup again and took a sip, immediately spitting it out.

"What the fuck is..." she shrieked, then seeing Ratigan with a rather satisfied look on his face. She leaned over to face him and glared at him.

"Its on." she said, making Ratigan nod.

"War it is, my dear."

AN: And here we have our two adversaries, Lily and Ratigan, declaring war!

I got the sponge idea from a The Nanny episode I saw, with CC and Niles, since theses two r like that with each other.

Place your bets, who would win, Lily or Ratigan?

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Lily and Maxine.


	21. Sensitivity

As Ratigan walked into the living room, he heard someone crying. He then looked at the sofa, seeing Isabelle crying while watching a movie.

Lily walked in and saw Isabelle crying. She looked at Ratigan with a questioning look, which he just shrugged. Basil then walked in, saw Isabelle and then looked at the two, which they just shrugged in response. Lily then went to Isabelle to get to he bottom of it.

"Izzy." she said, making the brunette look at her, "Are you OK?"

"S-Sorry." Isabelle sniffed, "Its just...this part always makes me cry."

The group looked at each other and then looked at the T.V., seeing Isabelle watching a an animated film. Lily recognized it and she scoffed.

"The Lion King?" she said, "Really, Isabelle? The Lion King?"

"Hey, its always sad when Mufasa dies!"

Lily just rolled her eyes and walked back to the men, shaking her head.

"She's too sensitive." she said, the boys then seeing Isabelle sob harder.

AN: Oh come on, who hasn't cried when Mufasa died? I'm over 20 years old and that part still makes me cry. So, here we have Isabelle crying and Lily is just annoyed with it and the boys just don't know what to do.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	22. Laundry Day

Isabelle was in the laundry room with the men, explaining how the washing machine worked and how to separate the colors and whites. Lily then walked in, smiling when she saw them.

"Daaawww, are they doing their own laundry? Oh, they grow up so fast."

The group just rolled their eyes at her comment.

"OK, let me see you separate her clothes." Isabelle said, the rodents raising their eyebrows from her commanding tone, but they went to their laundry baskets.

"...What the devil?" Basil murmured as he took out a small black cloth. He held it up so they all took a closer look.

It was a black crotchless thong.

"Ooops, that's mine!" Lily exclaimed, snatching it out of Basil's hand. "How did that get there?"

Basil blushed bright red at the cloth in Lily's hand and looked away, while Ratigan and Isabelle looked at each other and just rolled her eyes.

Odds was that Lily put it there.

AN: Laundry day, the best day of the week. We also see some of Lily's underwear of choice, oh my! Yeah, odds were that she put it there.

Comments are loved and I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	23. Subtle

Ratigan was reading the newspaper when he felt someone flick his ear. He sighed, knowing it was Lily. Isabelle never greeted him like that. He turned around with a sigh, seeing the blonde looking at him.

"What do you want?" he grunted, making her look at him with a frown.

"Nice to see you too." Lily said, "Well, you know Basil fro a long time, right?"

"...Yes."

"How do you get something through to him?" Lily asked, "Do I need to be subtle or a direct approach?"

"Well..." Ratigan started to say, then seeing Isabelle look at him sternly. He sighed, knowing he has to behave.

"I believe either way works, though Basil usually likes a subtle approach." he said, making Lily nod and walk out of the room. Isabelle and Ratigan looked at each other and then quickly went to the doorway, watching Lily approach Basil, who was sitting on the recliner, reading a book.

"Basil." she said in a sing-song voice as she wrapped her arms around the detective's shoulders. He looked surprised by her action, but he sighed and looked at Lily with a patient smile.

"Yes, Ms. O'Hare?"

Lily looked at him with a predatory smile and said;

"Lets go to my room and fuck."

Basil's eyes bugged out, Ratigan snickered and Isabelle just face palmed herself.

"Oh that was subtle, Lily." she said sarcastically, "Really subtle."

AN: Here we have Lily being not rather subtle. To her, being subtle is being direct. Yes, Ratigan has to behave when Isabelle is around. I feel kinda sorry for Basil here, he must be so embarrassed. But we love him anyway. Lily does that to Ratigan,flicking his ear, to annoy him. He doesn't like that.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	24. The Boys

Basil and Ratigan were playing a game of chess when they heard the door knocked. Isabelle went to answer it and they heard her talking to someone. Then, they heard footsteps coming towards them and a large gasp,

"Oh my gawd, Isabelle wasn't kidding!"

They looked to the side and saw the strangest human they ever seen.

He was a young man around the girls age. He was skinny, have light brown skin and was around 5'10. He had black hair in curls and green eyes. His outfit was a white collared shirt with a pink sweater vest and beige pants. The could see under his black moccasin shoes that he was wearing bright pink socks. He was looking at the rodents with a bright smile, then Isabelle and Lily walked in.

"Guys, this is Leo Franklin, the physicist we told you about." she said, making them blanched and stare at him.

"You're...the physicist?" Basil said, making Leo nod enthusiastically.

"Yes, I am." he said, turning to look at the girls "Can I test on them?"

"NO!" the girls shouted,making him pout.

"Fine, You mind if I use the loo?"

Lily nodded and Leo went to the bathroom. The rodents watched him leave and then looked at the girls in disbelief.

"He is the one to figure out how we got here?" Basil asked, making Isabelle nod.

"Yes, he is." she said, "You know, looks can be deceiving?"

"Not those looks." Ratigan said, "Why is he so...flamboyant?"

"He's gay." Lily said.

"Gay in what way?"

"Rainbow gay." Lily said, the men understanding now. The girls told them of the gay and lesbian community, along with how some act and the stigma they face.

"So, does he have a partner?" Ratigan asked.

"Actually, he does."

They looked at the door and they saw another strange looking human.

He also looked around his mid-twenties, has pale skin and looks around 6'5. He had slick black hair in a ponytail and has amber eyes. He was totally dressed in black, wearing a black muscle shirt and black pants with straps on them. He was also wearing a spiked collar.

"Guys, this is Constantine Patronazzi, he's Leo's boyfriend." Isabelle said.

Ratigan and Basil both greeted him, with Constantine nodding at them and walking out of the room, with rodents watching them. Ratigan then looked at the girls.

"You have the strangest of friends." he said.

AN: Here we have new OC's, Leo and Constantine!

Yeah, Leo is the physicist that suppose to figure out how the boys got them and he's very uppity. As you can see, he likes the color pink and wants to test on our boys. One of the people I based him on was Albert from The Birdcage, which is such a cute character. Yes, he's gay and is not afraid to show it. Leo is half black and half white and he is very smart, he just don't look it.

His boyfriend, Constantine, is also gay, but he doesn't really act like it. As you can see, he's a goth, Italian and is quite serious. I use a character like him in almost every story I write, so he's dear to me. If he had a voice actor, it will be Jeremy Irons. Yeah!

Yes, they are an odd couple , but they love each other.

As you can see, the boys think they are really weird.

Anyway,enjoy and comments are loved and I don't own GMD, just the girls and the boys!


	25. Can't HurtCan't Have

Ratigan opened his window to get some fresh air into his room, inhaling the summer air.

He looked outside and saw Isabelle taking a nap on the hammock in the backyard. He chuckled as he laid his chin on his arms, glad that she was able to relax after her stressful days of work.

Isabelle was not a young woman that he was used to. She doesn't like to be conventional or normal as she puts it.

She like to dress in bright colors, in a style that she said is like a hippie. He thought the bell-bottoms were cute on her, not to mention she likes to wear different color frames with her glasses. She also had these weird shirt with signs on them, like with "Bling-Bling". She also wear hair extensions, although they were also different colors.

She was also nice to him; if anything, she tries to understand him and she actually listens to him.

He watched as a butterfly landed on her hand as she suddenly woke up. She smiled as she looked at it and turned her hand slightly to look at it closely.

Ratigan smiled softly at the human girl, knowing that this is one woman he cannot charms, someone he should not seduce. This is one to respect.

His eyes widened when he realized he was falling fro Isabelle. But he shook his head, it was not going to happen.

Not only because he was criminal and the last thing he wants to suck her into a man like him. He was from a different world, he was a rat for Gods sake and she was human, it was just wrong.

He closed the window and sighed.

He wont hurt, but he cannot have her.

AN: Some angst!

Here Ratigan realizes he's falling for Isabelle, but due to the species difference and the fact he's not such a good guy, he's not going after her and he feels like crap. Also, some insight with Isabelle, she doesn't like to dress "normally", she like the 60's style.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	26. Truce

Isabelle went downstairs when she heard loud voices; she realized it was Basil and Ratigan arguing. She quickly went tot he living room, seeing the two rodents violently arguing, with lily watching at the side.

"Whats going on?" she asked her friend, with Lily shrugging.

"You got me. I kinda lost track here."

Isabelle looked uneasy as she watched the argument, hoping this didn't turned into a full out brawl.

"You know what, Ratigan?!" Basil growled out, "I think you're a slimy, depraved sewer rat!"

Isabelle saw the rage in Ratigan's face and before anyone could think, she was right between the two men.

"Ratigan, don't, don't!" she yelled. Ratigan growled at the obstacle, grabbing her and throwing her to the side. He threw her too far because she hit the glass slide doors.

There was a loud crash of glass and Isabelle fell to the ground limp, her hair covering her face.

There was a dead silence with the group staring at Isabelle , who groaned as she sat up, blood all over her face. Ratigan broke out of his trance and moved towards Isabelle.

"Isabelle, I-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN TOUCH HER!" Lily roared, pushing Ratigan aside and helping Isabelle to her feet. She then looked at Ratigan and Basil with a death glare.

"Just...stay where you are." she said through gritted teeth as she led the semi-conscious Isabelle to the car with the men looking at each other.

Basil sighed as he went downstairs. Its been two hours since Isabelle went to the hospital. Lily called, saying she had some cuts around her face and a slight concussion, but she was alright. She has to overnight though for observation.

Lily gave Basil the riot act, saying he knew Ratigan hated being called a rat, yet he still said it, provoking it. Even though Basil knew she was right, Isabelle still shouldn't have interfered. But then again, she saved him from being mauled.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw the g;lass has been swept up and Ratigan was siting on the back poech, smoking a cigarette. He sighed as he lit his pipe, sitting next to the professor.

"How is she?" Ratigan asked, breaking the silence.

"She has to stay overnight." Basil said, "She has a concussion."

Basil then took a deep breath and continued speaking.

"Look...it wasn't your fault she got hurt...well, technically it was."

Ratigan just glared at him.

"But it was also mine." Basil said "I shouldn't have provoked you."

Ratigan raised an eyebrow at Basil's "apology" and sighed as he sat back.

"So, what do we do now, Basil?"

"May I suggest a truce?"

Ratigan looked at Basil with quirked eyebrow.

"A truce?"

"Yes, a truce." Basil explained, "We have to live together now and with our two lady tenants. Something like this cannot happen again, we should act like gentleman."

Ratigan nodded, realizing Basil's point.

"OK, a truce." Ratigan said, "But...we don't have to like each other, do we?"

"No, no. A truce is just fine."

AN: Here we have something bad happening and the boys approach to it.

So, here we have our boys arguing and Isabelle got in the middle of it, and she got hurt, badly. Lily is pissed off at both of them, Ratigan for doing the act and Basil for provoking it. So, our boys decide to do a truce so something like this wont happen again, but they don't have to like each other.

As you can see, Basil is not the best of consolers and I have nod idea what they were arguing about in the first place!

Anyway, comments are loved and enjoy! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	27. Forgivness

Ratigan went into the living room and stopped, for there laid Isabelle on the sofa, fast asleep. He moved close to her, seeing the small cuts around her face.

Since she came home from the hospital, hes been avoiding her , too guilty to even look at her.

He moved closer to her an knelt down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He then saw her stir and opened her eyes. He was to about to leave when she grabbed his arm, making him sit next to her.

"You been avoiding me." she said as she sat up as she fixed her glasses, while Ratigan looked down.

"Yes...I thought it was best." he said quietly, "You are upset with me."

There was silence until Isabelle gripped his shoulder.

"Why would I be upset with you?" she asked.

"You got hurt because of me." he said, "I threw you at the window for gods sake."

Isabelle moved closer to him and cupped her cheek, making him looked at her. She saw how sad he looked and stroked his cheek with her fingers.

"Ratigan, if anything, I was at fault. I shouldn't gotten between you two. But I really didn't want you to hurt Basil."

Ratigan nodded, knowing the last thing these girls need was bloodshed and he also needs to keep his anger in check. Isabelle moved her hand away, but Ratigan murmured no and kept her hand in place. She smiled softly and their eyes locked.

Sparks flew between them and they could both feel it. Ratigan moved his hand to hr face and cupped her cheek, making her lean into his touch. They started moving closer to each other as Isabelle blushed darkly.

"Isabelle..." Ratigan said softly, "I want to-"

"Izzy!"

The two blushed and quickly backed away, seeing Leo smiling at Isabelle and walking to her. The two started to chat as Ratigan got up and left.

He's glad that Isabelle for gave him, but he chastised himself for getting close to her; she was not meant to be his.

AN: So, here we have the follow-up from the previous chapter. Isabelle didn't blame Ratigan since he knows he didn't mean it. But Ratigan still feel like crap.

We also have them experiencing a rather intimate moment, but Leo has to ruin it. Again, Ratigan doesn't think he should be with Isabelle cause of what and who he is.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Leo!


	28. Wrong Century

Ratigan was in the kitchen when he heard the TV on and Isabelle laughing. He walked into the living room, seeing her watching a TV show on the sofa.

"What are you watching?" he asked.

"Leverage. Its a show about thieves that helps people." she said, patting the cushion next to her. "Watch it with me."

he smiled as he sat next to her and watched the show. He was intrigued by the group of thieves and how they work the con. He thought it was rather foolish with the whole Robin Hood idea, but the way they did the cons were very intriguing. He then sighed to himself.

"Whats the matter?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, darling, I just realized I was born in the wrong century." he said, "Imagine what I could have done if had this technology."

Isabelle only shook her head in amusement, wondering just what Ratigan would have done in the 21st century.

AN: Can you imagine what Ratigan would have done in the 21st century?...World, beware.

I recently started watching Leverage and I think its one of the most awesomest crime shows. I just love the crew, how they interacts and how they do the jobs. Its just so awesome!

Anyway enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD or Leverage, just Isabelle!


	29. Help

Basil was outside Lily's room when he knocked, wondering why the blonde asked him for his help. If it was anything sexual, he was running. Lily opened the door (fully clothed, thank God) and smiled.

"Good, Basil, come in." she said, letting the mouse in. "I need your opinion."

She went to her bed and help up two blouses; a very shiny silver one and a see through yellow one.

"Which you think looks better?" she asked, holding them to her chest. Basil quirked an eyebrow, wondering why she would ask his opinion on something like this, but he just shrugged.

"I believe the silver one looks...adequate."

Lily smiled widely, knowing that was high praise from a man like Basil. She then started to take her shirt off, which made Basil blush and quickly turn around to not look at her. He then heard her curse loudly and turned around, seeing she was having trouble with putting the shirt on. It was stuck over head, with her arms caught in the sleeves.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed, "Basil...help!"

Basil sighed and went over to her.

"Please, Ms. O'Hare, stop moving, we'll get this off." he said.

Unbeknownst to them, Ratigan walked by the open doorway and glanced at them. He then came to a screeching halt and went back to the doorway, his eyes bugging out at the scene.

"Hang on,Ms. O'hare, we'll get this off!" Basil repeated, as he struggled with the shirt.

Isabelle then walked by, seeing Ratigan and then looking in the room, her own eyes widening as he also looked at the scene.

"God, I,m so hot!" Lily said, with Basil growling and throwing her on the bed, straddling her.

"Now if we could just...Finally!" he said as he finally removed the shirt. He then looked and the doorway, seeing Isabelle and Ratigan staring.

"T-This isn't what it looks like?" he said as he quickly got off from the bed and dropped the shirt.

"What are we looking at?" Isabelle asked Ratigan, who just shrugged.

"I really have no idea." he said as they walked away, while Basil just massaged his temples, wondering how he's going to explain this one.

AN: Here we have Basil trying to help Lily with something and it ends up in total misunderstanding! Poor Basil, I'm not making it east for him. This was inspired by yet another Nanny episode, gotta love that show.

I'm trying very hard not to be biased with this fic, I,m trying to put Basil chapters along with Ratigan, but I love the professor so much. So, bear with me folks.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	30. Plans

Lily was driving her SUV with Isabelle next to her and the boys in the back. They were heading over to Leo and Constantine place for a barbeque, since they want to celebrate the last day of summer. Also, their friends live near a lake and there were supposed to be fireworks later tonight on the pother side.

Ratigan and Basil looked a little uncomfortable in the car, since it was their first time riding in one. Lilt then pulled into the driveway, parking.

"OK, here we are." she said as they all got out and headed tot he backyard. They saw Constantine at the grill with a apron that said "French me, I'm the cook." and Leos setting the table. When they saw the group, they waved.

For the next hour, the group ate burgers, hot dogs and corn on the cob. They chatted for a bit, talking about the summer that has passed.

"Oh guess what?" Isabelle said, getting everyone's attention. "I got tickets to the New York Comic Con in October. You are coming, right?" she said, pointing to Leo and Constantine.

"Yup." Leo said with a nod, "I'm almost done with my Loki costume, its gonna be great!"

Constantine just rolled his eyes at his boyfriends excited tone, but Basil and Ratigan just look confused.

"What is this...comic con?" Ratigan asked, making Isabelle smile.

"Its a convention for comic book fans." she explained, "I sometimes find clients there."

Suddenly, there was a big bang, starting them. Then then realized the fireworks were starting. They all got up and sat on the grass, watching the fireworks.

Leo sat next to Constantine, one of the Goth's arms around his shoulders. Lily held Basil from behind and for once, the detective allowed her to touch him. Isabelle sat next to Ratigan, resting her head on his massive shoulder, not noticing that his tail was discreetly going around her waist.

They all watched the fireworks together, wondering what the future would hold.

AN: Here is our heroes experiencing the end of summer, with new plans ahead.

The boys, Leo and Constantine live nearby from the girls, and they also live pretty isolated.

Yes, there will be a comic con chapter with our boys! If they are ever are in one, everyone will think they are just in costume, awesome! Remember, Isabelle is a costume designer, she can find clients in a comic con.

Daaw, everyone is close to the ones they like, even though two of them are not exactly getting closer.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just the boys and the girls!


	31. Scars and Tears

Ratigan was in his room changing his shirt when he caught himself in the mirror, grimacing at the scars on his body. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear his door open.

"Ratigan." Isabelle said, "I got the shirt you want-"

She then stopped and gasped as she started at Ratigan in horror, particularly his scars. His ears perked down as he suddenly felt shame enveloped him, feeling self-conscious around her. He was then started when she walked up to him, and gently laid her hand on one of his scars on his chest.

"What happened to you?" she whispered, making him smile softly at her.

"I had a chaotic life, my dear." He said, "I do get hurt at times."

Ratigan stifled a groan as he felt Isabelle's fingers gently going over each scar on his chest. She then went around to his back, her fingers gliding over the long scars.

"These look older." She said softly.

"They were my first ones." He said, "Mostly from my childhood, children can be quite cruel."

He heard Isabelle went silent and to his surprise, he heard her whimper. He turned around and saw tears falling down her face as she tried to wipe her eyes.

"God, Ratigan." She sobbed, "You didn't deserve that, you didn't deserve any of that."

Ratigan then realized Isabelle was crying for him, she was crying for what happened to him. He remembers Lily telling Basil that Isabelle was sensitive, that she will cry for anyone that has been hurt in any manner or way.

Ratgan reached over and wiped the tears from her face. He then gave her a soft smile.

"Thank you, Isabelle." He said, making her give him a confused look.

"For what?"

"For crying for me." he said, as he gently kissed her forehead. Isabelle gave him a shy smile at the intimate gesture as he smiled back, even though he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

Kiss as thanks for crying for him.

AN: So here, Isabelle sees Ratigans scars and is horrified and cry's for him. Ratigan is touched by her empathy and kisses her forehead, even though he really wants to kiss her. I do think Ratigan has a chaotic life, so he's gonna have a lot of scars.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	32. Movie Night: Malcolm X

Ratigan walked downstairs to the basement, where the girls had made into a little den. It had a sofa bed, carpeted floors, and a big screen T.V. that had a game system. Today, Isabelle asked him to watch a movie with her, just asked him. Not Basil or Lily, even though he thinks it's because Lily is too chaotic and Basil is at times like talking to a wall. So, she asked him, since they enjoyed each other company.

He saw her sitting on the sofa, smiling up at him. He smiled back as he sat next to her.

"Well, know, my dear, what are you going to have us watch now?"

"Malcolm X. It's sort of a documentary film about him."

"Who was he?"

"He was an activist during the 1960's. This film is about his life."

"Oh, so he was a real person?"

"Yeah. It's pretty good, but it's over three hours long."

Ratigan raised his eyebrows at the length of the film, but the movie started, so he stayed quiet.

Isabelle saw his eyebrows rise at the begging scene of Malcolm X's speech and then the dancing scene, but he stayed silent. As the movie progressed, Isabelle noticed he was very quiet. He usually made comments during a film they watched, but he was quiet and she saw a somber look on his face. She snuggled close to him, which caught his attention. He just smiled at her and wraps an arm around her. Their attention went back to the film.

When the assassination scene came up, the both jumped at the gunshots, seeing the death of Malcolm X. As the eulogy came on, Isabelle started to tear up as she usually did at this scene, making Ratigan hold her closer. When the film finally finished, they both sighed and Isabelle turned off the T.V. and looked Ratigan with a look of concern.

"You ok?"

She asked, silencing voicing his somber mood during the film.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just…it sounds too familiar to me."

Isabelle nodded solemnly in understanding.

"Whatever happened to that other man, the one they called King?"

"He got assassinated about five years later from when Malcolm X died."

He stiffened and then gave a small sigh, looking sad with his ears perked down.

"Are things still like that now?"

"Not like it was during that era, but…there are still racism, feeling and actions like that…they don't go away."

Ratigan nodded as he put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"No, I didn't think they ever will."

AN: Another movie night fic, except it's just with Ratigan and Isabelle. Yeah, so the girls had their basement remodeled into a den, minus the usual pool table. So they watched a movie together and its Malcolm X, the Spike Lee film with Denzel Washington, it's a good film. As you can see, Ratigan is affected by it, because it feels way too familiar to him. But, Isabelle is there for him.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	33. Fall

Summer has passed and our heroes are now entering the brisk season of fall.

Basil and Ratigan were playing chest as Lily was in the kitchen while Isabelle was outside raking the leaves, listening to her I-pod.

Lily came in with a cup of coffee and looked at the two rodents playing.

"Who's winning?" she piped up.

"I believe I am." Ratigan said as he moved a piece, grinning at Basil. The mouse just stared at the board and then with a perk of his ears, moved a piece and took Ratigan's king.

"Checkmate."

Ratigan looked surprised and then growled. Lily chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee, glancing outside. She suddenly choked and spat out her coffee. She coughed as she pounded the wall while the boys looked at her in bemusement.

"B-B-Bear!" she coughed out, pointing outside.

The men stood up and looked outside and sure enough, there was a bear entering the backyard. They then looked to Isabelle, who was till raking, oblivious to her surrounding due to her I-pod.

The three started screaming and waving their arms at Isabelle to get her attention. When she saw them, she made a "what?" gesture and they pointed to the side, making her look. When she saw the bear, her eyes widened as she dropped the rake and ran full speed to the house. Lily opened the screen doors before Isabelle went through it; Isabelle then went flying in, throwing herself inside.

As Lily closed the door, they all looked at Isabelle in amusement, who was breathing heavily on the floor.

"You ok, Izzy?" Lily asked as she looked down at her friend.

"Not really. I think my whole life flashed before my eyes." She gasped out, "I saw Canada!"

The group then started to laugh, not noticing the bear leaving the backyard.

AN: It falls now in the story line!

Ratigan, you shouldn't be so cocky!

The group live in the suburbs of New Jersey, so running into a bear is very likely. They say you either supposed to stay still or go up a tree if you run into a bear. Screw that! I will be running!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	34. Cuts

Ratigan was reading something in the living room when he heard a phone being placed on the hook and a long sigh. Isabelle walked into the room and flopped on the recliner.

"Who were you speaking to?" he asked.

"My mom."

Ratigan smiled sympathetically. It seems her mother was an extremely complex person. She kept pushing her daughters away, but then gets angry when they don't speak to her. Her behavior drove them both up the wall; he knows that's one of the reasons Isabelle moved out.

"I'll be in my room." She said suddenly, getting up and going upstairs. Ratigan watched her go with concern, wondering how she dealt with her conflicting emotions.

The next morning, Ratigan walked into the kitchen, seeing Basil and Lily talking. He then saw Isabelle walk in, saying good morning. He then frowned when he saw her wince a little.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she took a cup of coffee and nodded. She was heading to the door when Lily looked at her strangely and suddenly broke into a run, tackling her to the ground. The boys just watched as the girls wrestled against each other, wondering just what the hell was happening.

"Get offa me, Lily!" Isabelle screamed as Lily slammed her to the floor and pushed her shirt up. Lily gasped in horror as she hurriedly stood up.

Isabelle had two long fresh cuts on her stomach and they could see other scars as well. Isabelle hurriedly covered herself as she stumbled to stand.

"Goddamit, Isabelle, I thought you stopped!" Lily yelled.

"Well, it's obvious I didn't!" she yelled back, then she looked at Basil and Ratigan. As her face turned red in shame, she quickly turned around and ran to her room, slamming the door. Basil then turned to Lily.

"She's done this before?" Basil asked, making Lily sigh and nod.

"It started when we were in High School, when her big sister eloped. Her mom kept clinging to her and suffocating her. She was so stressed out; she just didn't know what to do with it."

They didn't realize that Ratigan got away from the conversation and was walking up the stairs.

Isabelle was sobbing on her bed when her door suddenly slammed open. He looked up and saw Ratigan looking at her sternly, making her flinched under his gaze. He then held his hand out.

"Give me the object that you are using." He said, making Isabelle look at him in surprise and with a sigh of resignation, reached under her pillow and took out a box cutter. Ratigan quickly snatched it away and grabbed her chin roughly, making her look at him.

"Now, I want you to listen to me." he said in stern, yet soft tone, "I do not want you to do this to yourself anymore. If you are stressed about something, speak to Lily or myself or take those walks like you used to do."

He sighed as he released her face, making her rub it. He gave her an apologetic look as he sighed.

"Don't hurt yourself anymore."

He then left her room, going outside and throwing the box cutter into the woods nearby.

AN: Here we find out Isabelle's worst secret.

So, here Ratigan and Basil find out Isabelle is a cutter, so she relives the intense stress she gets, mostly from her mother. Isabelle cuts her stomach, because she knows that's the least likely place for anyone to see her scars, she doesn't have them on her arms. Lily knows her secret and is pissed off that she did it. Ratigan is also upset, giving her a firm lecture.

I put Isabelle as a cutter because I wanted her to be more emotionally wounded and to have a big secret. I also wanted her to have scars that she caused herself. I don't know why, I'm just weird.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	35. Voice Actor

Isabelle went down to the den and saw Ratigan watching a movie. She looked to the T.V. and recognized the film.

"You're watching Theater of Blood?" Isabelle asked, getting his attention.

"Yes, I found this in your collection and the title intrigued me. So I decided to put this. Despite the rather theatrical deaths, its rather interesting."

He then looked at the screen with a smirk.

"I have to say, this Vincent Price fellow is rather good, especially with Shakespeare."

It took all of Isabelle's willpower to keep a straight face. She was wondering if she should tell Ratigan that Vincent Price played his voice in the film. But she shook her head; she doesn't want to confuse him.

She then sat next to him with a grin, watching the rest of the film with him.

AN: God, I been dying to do this!

Ratigan is watching a Vincent Price film and like's Price, and Isabelle is wondering if she should tell him that he was his voice in the GMD film, but she doesn't want to confuse.

I chose Theater of Blood because I thought that was one of Price's best films and I think Ratigan would like the Shakespeare bits.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	36. Trying not To

Ratigan went into his room with a sigh, shutting the door and sliding down to the floor.

Today, Isabelle asked if he could teach her to dance, preferably the waltz. He, of course, said yes and she put on soft music.

They then started to dance.

Ratigan was a little worried because Isabelle was so small compared to him; he wasn't so sure if he could dance correctly with her petite form, but he was wrong. She stumbled a little bit, but she caught on quickly. It felt so intimate, her body flushed against his, with them softly smiling at each other.

Isabelle was distracted by a phone call and that gave him the opportunity to retreat to his room. He chastised himself again for getting too close to her. It felt odd; he kept trying to distance himself from Isabelle, yet it just brought her closer to him.

Ratigan just shook her head and fooled around with a small radio Isabelle got for him and Basil. He got to a station where they were playing soft rock music; the tone he recognized from a band called Nickleback. He wasn't such a fan of this type of music, but right now, he'll settle for anything.

_You call to me, and I fall at your feet_

_How could anyone ask for more?_

_And our time apart, like knives in my heart_

_How could anyone ask for more?_

Ratigan closed his eyes as his foot tapped to the beat. He thought this band was a little bland, but they have a good beat and sound.

_But if there's a pill to help me forget,_

_God knows I haven't found it yet_

_But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to_

Isabelle was the one who introduced him to a variety of music. She tried to do the same to Basil, but she found it harder to connect to the mouse. It was his stern attitude that was the problem. Ratigan just shook his head as he listened to the chorus.

_'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far_

_Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_

_Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor_

_And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for_

_'Cause trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

_Only makes me love you more_

….Its official.

The universe hates Ratigan.

Here he was, trying to forget his feelings for Isabelle and this song came up.

Curse this song.

_And this kind of pain, only time takes away_

_That's why it's harder to let you go_

_And nothing I can do, without thinking of you_

_That's why it's harder to let you go_

As Ratigan listened to the chorus again, he wondered if his feelings for Isabelle were actually deeper then he thought.

Was he actually in love with her, like the song says?

_So I sit here divided, just talking to myself_

_Was it something that I did?_

_Was there somebody else?_

_When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears_

_Sat right down beside me, and whispered right in my ear_

_Tonight I'm dying to tell you_

Ratigan sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. His emotions were rolling high and he suddenly had the urge to claim Isabelle. He wanted to kiss her, love her, hold her, and touch her. God, he just wanted to do so much to her, but he forced those feelings down.

She was not meant to be his.

_That trying not to love you, only went so far_

_Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart_

_Now I see the silver lining, from what we're fighting for_

_And if we just keep on trying, we could be much more_

_'Cause trying not to love you_

_Oh, yeah, trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

_Only makes me love you more_

As the song faded, Ratigan put his head in his hands, confused more than ever about his feelings for Isabelle.

AN: A song chapter, wooo!

Yes, Ratigan, the universe is trying to tell you something!

I got inspired when I heard this song on youtube and I was like; Holy shit, this is the perfect song for Ratigan and his feelings for Isabelle. The song is called "Trying not to Love you." By Nickleback; listen to it, it's great!

Again, I think waltzing is a very intimate dance. It's such a nice dance.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved I don't own GMD or Nickleback, just Isabelle!


	37. Song

Lily was about to go to her room when heard a guitar being played. She heard it coming from Isabelle's room and looked in, seeing her friend tuning a guitar and trying out a few notes.

It must have been a stressful week.

She knows that Isabelle sometimes sing and plays guitar when she's stress out, particularly after her "talks" with her mother. Well, it was better than cutting herself.

She was pulled out of her morbid thoughts when Isabelle started a tune and sing.

"_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man_"

Lily recognized the song; it was called Mean by Taylor Swift. Considering how Isabelle was feeling, she knows it's appropriate. She leaned back and listened to Isabelle sing.

"_You can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_"

Lily smiled, deciding that she wants to join in. she walked, starting to sing the next lyrics.

"_You, with your switching sides_

_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down_

_Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again"_

Lily sat next to Isabelle, her foot tapping to the beat. Lily remembers how she grew up alone with her father, who barely paid her any attention, especially after her mother left them. When Isabelle wished her mother to leave her alone, Lily wished her father to notice her. She shook her head as she sang the next lyrics;

"_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now_

_'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know, what you don't know..._"

As the girls sang the chorus, Ratigan and Basil looked in the room, looking at each other and then looking at the girls. They smiled and watched as the girls continued to sing.

"_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_

_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_"

Isabelle then went into a faster guitar riff and Lily tapped her foot faster.

"_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?"_

As they finished the song, they suddenly heard clapping and saw Basil and Ratigan clapping.

"Bravo." Ratigan said with a smile while Basil also smiled.

"You're both very good."

The girls looked at each other and grinned, rather amused with their audience.

AN: Here another song chapter, with both girls singing this time. The first time I heard this song, Mean by Taylor Swift, I thought it was perfect for them.

So, we also find out a bit about Lily's past, how her father ignored her, so she pretty much had to take care of herself.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD or the song, just Isabelle and Lily!


	38. Virginity

Ratigan were playing chess with Basil in the living room when Isabelle and Lily came in.

"Oh come on, Izzy!" Lily whined, "Just go out with this guy I hooked you up."

Ratigans ear twitch, suddenly feeling a surge of jealously go through him. He tried to shake off the feeling, knowing he has no right to feel like that.

"Lil, I'm too busy to go out with anyone." Isabelle said, making her friend roll her eyes.

"Izzy!" she whined, "That's why you're gonna die a virgin."

The two rodents' ears shot up in surprise and they looked at Isabelle.

"You're still a virgin?" Basil blurted out. When Isabelle glared at him, he hastened to explain.

"I mean…well…look at your roommate."

Ratigan nodded in agreement, making Isabelle roll her eyes.

"Unlike my insatiable roommate, I would like to make love to someone who I care about and who equally cares about me…why the hell I am even having this conversation with you?"

She stomped, leaving the two bemused. Ratigan however made a mental note with what Isabelle just said.

AN: Here you find out something else about Isabelle, she's a virgin. She wants to wait fro someone that she loves and who also loves her. The boys are surprised cause her best friend is Lily, the local man eater.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loeved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	39. 911

Ratigan woke up and shuffled out of his room, bumping into Basil. They were about to say something when they heard the T.V. downstairs. They thought it was odd since it was only eight o'clock and the girls usually slept in in till ten. They went downstairs and saw the girls in the living room in their pajamas, watching the T.V. they cleared their throats, getting the girls attention.

"Oh hey." Isabelle said, patting the cushions, "Sit with us."

They looked at each other and shrugged, sitting next to the girls. They noticed their solemn looks and frowned.

"What is the matter?" Basil asked.

"It's September 11th today." Isabelle said, making them look confused.

"This happened." She said, pointing to the screen. The looked and their eyes widened at the scene when the planes hit the twin towers.

"It feels like yesterday." Lily said with Isabelle nodding.

"You were there?" Basil asked.

"We both were." She said, "I was in the building next door. When the…crash happened, the windows broke and we were thrown from our seats. Everyone was screaming and panicking, it scared the shit out of me. "

"My experience was not like that." Isabelle said, "I was in Junior High School. We felt everything shaking and then the principal said to go to the lunchroom. She sounded scared, that's when we found out what happened to the towers. My sister picked me up and when we got outside, that's when we saw the towers fall."

The group was silent and turned back to the television, watching when the firemen put up the American flag.

"Is it better now?" Ratigan asked, making the girls go deep in thought

"Kinda." Lily said, "I mean, we went through it, but…it's just…"

"We always remember it." Isabelle said, "It never goes away."

The rodents nodded as they watched the TV with the girls, wondering just what humanity were doing to each other.

AN: In my timeline, its September, so I put a September 11th chapter. I just felt it needed t be done.

The girls experiences are actually me and my sister. My sister was in high school and she was thrown from her seat and I was in junior high and we did go to the lunchroom. As you can see, the boys are surprised by this, that humanity is doing this to each other. Don't we all.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


	40. Suit

Ratigan sighed as he held his arms up while Isabelle measured his body.

"My dear, is this necessary?" he asked, making Isabelle scoff.

"Yes, it is. Basil at least has a human-shaped body. You, on the other hand, are so ill-proportioned, I need to get the measurements correctly for your clothes."

Ratigans ears perked down, feeling a little testy from being compared to Basil. Isabelle then got down from her stool.

"Ok, I got your measurements." Now, I'll make you a suit and you'll probably get it in two days."

Ratigan smiled as he fixed himself and left the room, seeing Isabelle work meticulously on her sewing machine.

Two days later, Ratigan was called into her workroom, giving the clothes to him ang telling him to go thte bathroom to change. Basil and Lily then walked in.

"So you made the clothes for the professor?" Lily said.

"Yeah, he needs clothes for himself." She said, then looking at the bathroom door, "Ratigan you almost done?"

"Yes, I'm coming out."

Ratigan came out and the trio's eyes widened.

Ratigan was in a suit like his modern one except with a more modern look. He didn't have his cape or coattails. He still had his cravat, but with a gold tie-clip and cufflinks. He held out his arms and turned around.

"Well, how do I look?" he asked

"Very…nice." Basil said.

"Hell, I totally do you." Lily said, making Ratigan look at her in disgust.

"Oh, I'm so flattered." He snarled, making Lily giggle.

"What you think, Izzy?" she asked. When Isabelle didn't respond, she looked at her friend and saw her staring at Ratigan.

"Izzy? Izzy?" she said, still not getting any response, "Izzy!"

That outburst startled the brunette, making her blush and looking away from Ratigan.

"You-You look good." She said quickly, making everyone grin at her bashful state.

AN: I have seen pics of Ratigan in a modern suit and he looks hot. So, here Isabelle made one for him and she likes the results.

I have read artists comments that Ratigan is the hardest character to draw because his body is so ill-proportioned. So, Isabelle makes a comment on that. Lily is just…Lily.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lily!


End file.
